Tres pasos
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Aomine no puede con el sufrimiento, se ha sumido nuevamente en aquél mundo de oscuridad y sólo encuentra una forma de escapar de ello... (AoKaga)


Veamos antes de empezar a leer… advertencias, advertencias!  
>Este es un fic con angst, (mucho angst diría yo) Con la muerte de un personaje (ok, no daré spoilers) y sin un final feliz.<p>

Lamentablemente no a muchas personas les gusta el angst, yo lo adoro, lo amo, aunque me hagan llorar como bebita, (eso significa que soy masoquista DD:)

Espero puedan perdonarme por éste one-shot. Ayer leí un one-shot de 6000 palabras en Inglés que me hizo llorar como 20 minutos, y realmente no pude contenerme a escribir este fic que tenía en la cabeza desde hace ya días y que por fin me animé a escribir.

Debo decir que si tú, a pesar de las advertencias, lees el fic, tienes toda mi admiración y respeto, pues lamentablemente no hay muchos lectores que suelen disfrutar de éste tipo de escritos, créanme que he puesto todo mi cariño y sentimientos en éste fic, así que espero que eso se pueda notar.

Hago también nuevamente la mención de que pueden encontrarme en Amor Yaoi, (bajo el mismo seudónimo) pues muchos de mis fics no pienso subirlos en ésta página

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**..::Tres pasos::..**

..::::..

.::.

.:.

Los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en su rostro, y obviamente que ya no pudo dormir, había tomado una pequeña siesta, y ahora se sentía totalmente refrescado; hacía muchas noches que no podía dormir bien, sin embargo, su esposo pelirrojo siempre estaba allí para reconfortarlo. Suspiró aliviado, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, mientras éstos se acostumbraban a los rayos del sol; se sentó, sintiendo con sus manos el toque del césped debajo de sus manos, podía claramente distinguir el lugar: una colina adornada por el césped verde, mientras la calidez del sol se dedicaba a borrar todo rastro de rocío en aquel césped. Enfocó su vista en el cielo, miró las nubes y el hermoso color azul que rodeaba a éstas, sonrió al saber que el día era totalmente hermoso.

.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas…-

El tono suave de voz provino de su lado derecho, pudo enfocarse en aquellos ojos rojos y en ese cabello como el fuego que siempre había amado. Sonrió a la persona a su lado, y su gesto fue devuelto de la misma forma.

-Lamento que tuvieras que esperar…- No desapareció su sonrisa, y posó su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus ojos, tallándolo, para poder enfocar mejor su vista. Sintió un toque sobre su otra mano que descansaba en el piso, era un toque suave y no pudo evitar pensar que sin aquellas caricias, él no estaría feliz.

.

Por fin se había espabilado tras aquel suave toque, que lo hizo despertar por completo, se incorporó sólo un poco sobre sus rodillas y tomó al otro chico de la cabeza, se estiró sólo lo suficiente para dejar un beso tierno sobre sus labios, y sus acciones fueron correspondidas, cuando sintió la sonrisa del pelirrojo sobre sus labios.

.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó tranquilo, separándose y volviéndose a sentar de la misma forma en la que estaba hace unos segundos.

-Nada… es sólo que… de verdad te extrañé…-

Suspiró al ver aquella radiante sonrisa que emanaba de los labios de su amado pelirrojo, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y tontamente, quedó embelesado por aquella visión.

.

-Taiga… será mejor que quites esa cara a menos que quieras que aquí mismo te viole…-

Dijo sin pudor alguno, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el pelirrojo, quien dejó escapar un par de risas al escuchar la estúpida frase del moreno.

-Haz eso y juro que te golpearé fuerte en la cara…- Advirtió, notando cómo en el rostro de Aomine se mostraba un puchero y volvía a tomar asiento.

-Eres tan cruel, Taiga-chan….- Su tono en juego no se hizo esperar, cuando sintió que Kagami tomaba su mano entre la suya.

.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en ese lugar. Era tan extraño… él no podía escuchar ningún sonido más que la voz del pelirrojo, miró a los alrededores y no pudo encontrar a una sola persona, miró hacia el horizonte y lo único que encontró fue el cielo azul y las nubles, no había ningún edificio a la vista, le pareció extraño, sin embargo… ¿Qué importaba aquello si podía estar al lado del hombre al que más ama?

.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Daiki?-

Escuchó aquella pregunta, sintiendo la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, mientras el moreno mantenía su vista en el horizonte.

-Pfff es difícil…- acarició la mano que lo sujetaba gentilmente –Ser policía realmente es difícil… Lo que más odio es patrullar los vecindarios, siempre encuentras a personas realmente malas…-

-Te admiro por eso…-

La respuesta del pelirrojo lo hizo enfocar sus orbes azules en los de él.

-Creí que habías dicho alguna vez que no querías que entrara a la escuela de policía…-

-Estaba asustado…- su tenue voz se escuchó, mientras dejaba la mano de Aomine –Siempre tuve miedo de que algo te llegara a pasar….- Evitó el contacto visual, mientras cerraba los ojos –Pero luego entendí que era lo que tú querías hacer…. Y después de todo no fue tan malo; pasaste de ser un tipo arrogante y egoísta a alguien que vela por la seguridad de los demás…-

.

Aomine escuchó cada palabra de Kagami, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reir.

Kagami frunció el ceño al escuchar las risas del moreno, ahora que lo pensaba… sus palabras habían sido un poco extrañas, tal vez eso era el por qué de la risa que inundaba el lugar en esos momentos.

.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?-

-Taiga… esas palabras… sonaste tan gay…- Nuevamente sus risas no se hacían esperar, pero Kagami tenía otras opciones para callarlo: lo tomó de la camiseta en modo agresivo.

-Idiota…-

Y ambos empezaron a forcejear; uno por callar al otro y el otro por no dejarse dominar, hasta que en un movimiento, Kagami jaló la camiseta del otro, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el pelirrojo, con ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de Kagami. Ambos se miraron ensimismados por unos segundos, y fue el pelirrojo quien rompió el encanto.

.

-Deseas hacerlo ¿eh?-

-He pasado mucho tiempo sin ti… ¿Cómo no querer hacerlo con la persona a la que amo?-Lo miró tiernamente, y más que sentir deseo… sintió aquella necesidad de besarlo y no se contuvo… lo besó tiernamente, percatándose de la lengua de Kagami que se enredaba y jugaba traviesamente con la suya. Aomine sintió que su labio inferior era lamido y succionado, provocando suspiros desmedidos en él.

El beso terminó, y nuevamente se miraron tiernamente, luego Aomine se recostó en el pecho del otro, quien rodeó con sus manos su cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos azules.

Aomine pudo, claramente, escuchar los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo, embriagándose del calor que le brindaba.

.

-Oi Daiki… ¿has estado comiendo apropiadamente?- Kagami pudo cuestionar al sentir el peso del moreno sobre él, pues no era exactamente el mismo peso que recordaba.

-Verás… no puedo cocinar igual que tú…- levantó un poco su rostro y chocó su mirada con la del pelirrojo – Pero siempre puedo hacerme al menos fideos instantáneos.- Denotó un tono de broma, mientras era mirado de una manera diferente por Kagami.

-Estúpido… te he dicho que comer esas porquerías te hará daño…-

-Soy invencible- Bufó con el típico tono que usaba en la escuela preparatoria.

.

Volvió a tomar lugar adecuadamente sobre el pecho de Kagami, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose por unos segundos en la reconfortante sensación que emitía el pelirrojo, aferrándose firmemente a su cuerpo, sin ánimos de dejarlo ir, o al menos eso es lo que quería, pero no podía ser…

.

-Daiki… creo que es tiempo…-

Abrió los ojos ante las palabras, y rápidamente se levantó y miró a Kagami con dolor.

-No… sólo un rato más… por favor, Taiga, déjame estar contigo…- Pedía suplicante, mirando cómo Kagami se incorporaba un poco.

-Debo irme… además… debes ir a tu trabajo, no quiero que llegues tarde.-

No pudo suplicar más, no cuando sabía que Kagami tenía la razón, era mortificante para él tener que despedirse después de por fin haberlo visto.  
>Kagami se acercó a él, con una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó dulcemente, y Aomine no pudo contener aquella lágrima que rebeldemente escapaba de sus ojos.<p>

El pelirrojo se separó del beso y miró con amor, llevando una mano hasta la mejilla del moreno y limpiando aquella lágrima que apresuradamente había escapado.

-Te amo, Daiki…-

Fue lo único que Aomine pudo escuchar antes de que todo a su alrededor se fuera desvaneciendo y proliferara una niebla espesa.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas estaban húmedas, miró todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto, y los posters de basquetbol y las revistas de Mai-chan en el escritorio lo hacían confirmarlo: había sido un simple sueño.

Pesadamente se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de emanar de sus ojos, simplemente no podía contenerlas, y para ser sincero, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Miró nuevamente el escritorio, justo en ese lugar yacía una foto de él y Kagami juntos, era una foto de ellos dos después de uno de los partidos más importantes que se jugaron en la Winter Cup del último año de preparatoria en el que ellos cursaron. Ambos habían aceptado su relación ante los ojos de todo el mundo, y por fin podían estar tranquilos de acuerdo a ello, en esa foto se veían realmente felices y prueba de ello eran las enormes sonrisas que mostraban ambos chicos.

Ahora miró el anillo en su mano izquierda, ese anillo de oro blanco que Kagami le había otorgado el día en que ambos se casaron en la iglesia, ese mismo anillo que no se había podido quitar, y que dudaba mucho si podría hacerlo algún día.

.

Bajó su rostro, y las lágrimas no cesaban, sintió el mismo dolor desbordante que había sentido hacía un año… cuando Kagami lo había dejado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Kagami? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- Se preguntaba innecesariamente, pues no había sido culpa de Kagami el haber dejado a Aomine. Había sido la culpa entera de un conductor totalmente ebrio que se le había ocurrido tomar el auto y acelerar sin haberle importado nada ni nadie. Había sido culpa de aquel tipo el que ese día Kagami jamás hubiera llegado a la fiesta de cumpleaños que Aomine le había preparado en casa, con todas las personas que él conocía y a quienes él estimaba.

.

Sus sollozos no podían parar, recordando aquél día en el que le dieron la fatídica noticia, fue cuando su mundo se derrumbó, y el dolor lo había embargado. Desde ese momento, jamás volvió a ser el mismo, por segunda vez en su vida se había vuelto a hundir, ésta vez se había sumido en la depresión, en la tristeza y en la oscuridad, pues su única luz se había extinguido para siempre.

.

Limpió sus ojos con sus propias manos, pero no era suficiente, pues las lágrimas eran cada vez más, así que simplemente dejó que éstas cayeran por su rostro, ni siquiera le importó la hora que era, ni siquiera le importó que tenía que ir a trabajar; nada le importaba en ese momento, no podía apaciguar su agonía. Trató de hacerse fuerte… limpiar con su ropa aquellas lágrimas, mirar el reloj y seguir hacia adelante, como si no pasara nada… claro que era tan fácil decirlo, pero los sentimientos en ese momento lo vencían.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Por fin se había decidido ir al trabajo, después de haber llorado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, había decidido cambiar su ropa, evitar tomar una ducha y salir tal cual de su casa. Cuando llegó al cuartel de policía, sus superiores notaron que Aomine se encontraba mal, y lo pudieron confirmar al ver sus ojos rojos; no tenían que imaginar que nuevamente había caído hasta lo más profundo del abismo de sus sentimientos, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba, entendieron que su pérdida había sido enorme, así que trataron de mantenerlo tranquilo; ésta vez no había ido a patrullar en su motocicleta, las órdenes de los superiores eran que debía quedarse a contestar los teléfonos, por si alguna emergencia surgía.

.

Y así pasaba su día: sentado frente a un escritorio, contestando las pocas llamadas que llegaban al momento, con una nube negra sobre su cabeza, ahuyentando a sus compañeros ante su mala actitud.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando nuevamente sonó el teléfono, y sin nada de ánimos, levantó el teléfono.

.

-Jefatura de policía…- Su voz sonaba desinteresada y sin ánimos.

-Eh… hola.. ¿Aomine-kun?-

Levantó ambas cejar al escuchar una voz muy conocida a través del teléfono, una voz que no había escuchado hacía ya algún tiempo, y que de alguna forma, lo reconfortó, aunque sea un poco, sin embargo también se sintió alarmado al saber que uno de sus amigos había hablado a un lugar como ese.

-Tetsu ¿Pasa algo?-

-Perdón por llamar a tu trabajo, Aomine-kun- Sonaba tranquilo, lo que hizo que Aomine se calmara –No me contestas a tu celular, así que no tuve más opción.-

-Lo que sea ¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a usar el tono con el que había hablado durante todo el día.

-Tuve una corazonada ¿Estás bien?-

Kuroko era bastante susceptible, pero aquellas últimas palabras lo habían hecho pensar un poco, o es que era muy obvio como para preocupar a sus amigos.

-Estoy bien…-

Surgieron unos segundos en silencio, Kuroko sabía que su moreno amigo era muy esquivo con las demás personas, pero jamás lo fue con él, y ahora se estaba portando de la misma forma en la que él trataba a los demás, significaba para el peliceleste que las cosas no andaban bien.

.

-Estaré libre a la hora de la comida… podríamos vernos en algún establecimiento de comida rápida ¿Qué dices?- Kuroko trató de hacer un esfuerzo por encontrarse con el peliazul, aunque realmente no sabía si éste aceptaría la invitación.

-De acuerdo… a las 2, te estaré esperando aquí para ir.- Dijo prontamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, no es que quisiera realmente aceptar la invitación de su amigo, era más bien que necesitaba hablar con alguien, y el único con quien podía hacerlo era Kuroko.

-Perfecto, te veré más tarde.-

.

Suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono, esperando que tal vez Kuroko pudiera decirle algunas palabras para levantarle el ánimo, que en ese momento lo necesitaba urgentemente.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Se encontraban sentados frente a frente en una mesa de un restaurante de comida rápida, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ir a Maji Burguer, simplemente por los recuerdos dolorosos que ese lugar traía. Kuroko era uno de los amigos de Kagami quien había resentido totalmente aquella pérdida, tanto que tuvo que ir a sesiones con una psicóloga para salir de su depresión, gracias a ello había aprendido a superar aquél trago amargo; muy a diferencia de Aomine, quien jamás se dignó a ir con un especialista y trató de guardarse sus sentimientos y de pretender que no pasaba nada.

.

Kuroko no debía siquiera intentar adivinar el por qué del estado de su amigo, sabía de antemano que aquello era causa del recuerdo de Kagami, y por más que dijera alguna cosa, no haría sentir mejor a Aomine, pues muchas veces en el pasado lo había intentado sin resultados satisfactorios

.

-Kagami me visitó…- Empezó a hablar Aomine, tras haber terminado su comida, recargando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, evitando la mirada de Kuroko

-¿Eh?- Sólo un sonido de confusión salió de la boca del peliceleste, sin poder entender totalmente las palabras recién dichas por el moreno.

-Kagami me visitó… en mis sueños- cortó nuevamente sus palabras, y ésta vez Kuroko esperó las siguientes palabras, antes siquiera de soltar un sonido de su boca – Él pasó un tiempo conmigo… hablando de cosas tontas sobre mi vida… - siguió hablando y Kuroko pudo notar el cambio en la voz del moreno, era como si aquella voz se fuera a quebrar en algún momento. –Me dijo que me amaba…- Y entonces tal como lo había previsto Kuroko, Aomine se quebró y de sus ojos empezaron a emanar esas lágrimas, el peliazul pensó que después de todas las lágrimas que había derramado en la mañana no sería capaz de derramar más…. Pero se había equivocado, y nuevamente estaba llorando, ésta vez frente a Kuroko.

.

Kuroko simplemente observó a Aomine romper en llanto, en sollozos quedos, tratando de no llamar la atención, y entonces, como si fuera contagiado… una lágrima también rodó por sus pálidas mejillas, tratando de no recordar aquellos ayeres con Kagami, pero su intento había sido totalmente fallido, pues como maldición, su mente se comenzó a bombardear de aquellos momentos que Kuroko había pasado al lado de Kagami, como consejero, como cupido, como amigo… como su sombra, y no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas.

Recordó que en alguna ocasión Kagami también se había aparecido en sus sueños, pidiéndole que no dejara solo a Aomine, ahora cuando más lo necesitaba, y dolía… dolía como mil cuchillos clavados en el corazón el recordar todo lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo.

.

-Ya no puedo, Tetsu… - Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y trató de secar sus lágrimas – Ya no quiero soportar éste dolor…-

Kuroko pensó que él era el fuerte en esa situación, sin embargo, tuvo que cambiar su opinión al ver que sus lágrimas también caían de par en par, había sido un año de la pérdida de Kagami, y aun así el dolor se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

El peliceleste estiró un poco su mano y tomó la de Aomine entre la suya, en un gesto tierno, para tratar de hacerle saber que el moreno tenía todo su apoyo.

-Saldremos de esto, Aomine-kun…. Debemos seguir…-

Pero Aomine no sabía si quería seguir su vida sin aquel hombre al que había amado por 6 años, aquél hombre que le había devuelto toda la felicidad, aquél hombre que había sido su única luz durante todo ese tiempo. No quería seguir sufriendo, lo único que anhelaba más que otra cosa era tener a Kagami junto a él.

.

El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, Aomine debía regresar al trabajo y Kuroko debía agendar otra cita con su psicóloga, pues la herida grande que apenas estaba cerrando nuevamente se había vuelto a abrir.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de la mesa, sin comentario alguno, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, tratando de ocultar sus rostros, o más bien, sus ojos rojos ante toda aquella persona que los miraba fugazmente.

.

-Éste es la tarjeta de mi psicóloga…- Kuroko estiraba la mano a Aomine, antes de que éste se despidiera – Es muy buena, creo que deberías ir a verla- Intentó nuevamente de convencer a Aomine de ir con aquella mujer, pues varias veces había tratado, pero el peliazul simplemente había hecho caso omiso a las palabras.

Pero ésta vez, para sorpresa de Kuroko, Aomine tomó la tarjeta, mirándola fijamente, leyendo el nombre, aunque ni siquiera había puesto atención.

-Gracias- Musitó sin ánimos, para luego empezar a caminar en sentido contrario, con la tarjeta en su mano, sin despedirse de su amigo. Kuroko quedó allí parado por unos segundos, mirando cómo el peliazul tomaba su rumbo y lentamente caminaba lejos de él, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su psicóloga, para concertar la ansiada cita.

.

Aomine caminaba sin rumbo, realmente no quería regresar a su trabajo, no quería llegar y sentarse frente al teléfono a escuchar voces de personas que no conocía, y por una vez en su vida, maldijo a su trabajo.

Sintió cómo una gota de lluvia caía sobre su cabeza, miró el cielo, las nubes eran negras, y sabía que prontamente llovería, y parecía que sus pensamientos eran escuchados, pues la lluvia, no tan densa, apareció.

Los transeúntes corrían para no ser mojados por la lluvia, algunos cargaban sus sombrillas, otros simplemente pasaban junto a él, una que otra persona pasaba y golpeaba el hombro de Aomine sin disculparse.

.

Se detuvo en la acera, frente a una concurrida intersección, miraba cómo las personas de la acera de enfrente esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, para poder seguir con su camino antes de ser empapados por la lluvia, pero él simplemente no se preocupaba por la lluvia, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Miró nuevamente la tarjeta que hacía minutos tendía entre la mano, sin siquiera leer el nombre, rompió en dos pedazos aquel papel, tirándolo en el piso.

.

"_Un año es bastante… "_

Se dijo a sí mismo en un pensamiento, mientras miraba el semáforo aún en rojo.

.

_"Cobarde"  
><em>Nuevamente se habló a sí mismo ante las acciones que estaba a punto de hacer. Y entonces comenzó a caminar, contando sus pasos…

.

.

Un paso…

.

Dos pasos…

.

La luz del semáforo se volvió verde y él, claramente, pudo oír los sonidos de los aceleradores de los autos, y el rechinido de las llantas.

.

Tres pasos…

.

_"Perfecto"_

.

Lo último que Aomine pudo ver fue a Kagami, parado a unos cuantos metros de él, sonriéndole tiernamente y extendiéndole la mano para que el peliazul la tomara.

Por fin se había olvidado de todo: del basquetbol, de sus amigos, de su dolor, del miedo a ser juzgado por ver de nuevo a Kagami….

Y Kagami seguía frente a él, extendiendo aquella mano, y Aomine pudo claramente ver cómo una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de su esposo pelirrojo, rodando por aquellas mejillas.

.

_"Te amo, Taiga"_

Es lo último que Aomine pudo pronunciar, antes de alcanzar por fin la mano de Kagami, quien en su llanto, soltó una pequeña risa y lo miraba tiernamente, para rodearlo con sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lamento que hayan tenido que leer este one-shot, podrían creer que mi propio escrito me hizo llorar como loca? XD aunado a eso, la música de piano y violin no ayudan mucho, pero fue totalmente necesario para que la inspiración me llegara.<p>

Gracias de nuevo a las personas tan valientes que leyeron éste escrito, y también gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, así que… lloren conmigo XD ok no…


End file.
